The present invention provides a method of mass spectrometry and a mass spectrometer for isolating different ions derived from chemical compounds in the same chemical class.
Various methods are know in mass spectrometry for separating one type of ion from other ions prior to analysis. For example, a mass filter may be used to mass selectively transmit only one type of ion in order to isolate a desired type of ion. Alternatively, an ion mobility separator may be used to separate ions from each other according to their ion mobilities.
However, it is desired to provide a convenient way to isolate a group of different ions derived from chemical compounds in the same chemical class.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved method of mass spectrometry and an improved mass spectrometer.